Adventure Time: Finn Meets Fiction
by SonicShinobi
Summary: Welcome to the Land of Ooo, where anything is possible.
1. Chapter 1: When Fan Meets FINN-tion

**Chapter 1: When Fan Meets "FINN-tion"**

Welcome to the Land of Ooo, where anything is possible.

"He's late, Cake." -sigh- "I knew it! Marshall just can't take things seriously!" Fionna said, impatiently waiting for the Vampire King arrival. With her arms folded at her chest, an upset look upon her tomboyish features, the adventurous femme was just about at her wits end, with her "sister" at her side.

"Oh now don't you worry yourself with him Pudding. You're just nervous." Cake said, reassuring her as she looked around for the girl's companion. "Though I did say that Gumball would have been a better choice to ask." She averts and narrows her kitty eyes to the girl and then looks away, thinking about how much she and the vampire didn't really get along.

The girl's eyes looked away from the cat, pouting a little. "i-I'm NOT nervous! a-And b-besides Gumball and I are just friends. Same with Marshall. JUST. FRIENDS." A tint of blush covered her cheeks as she stammered, fumbling with her words, feeling a bit uncomfortable with the subject of her and her "guy friends." Sighing again, she looked back at Cake, with a smile. "But thanks for waiting with me, Cake."

"Yeah, thanks for waiting. I wouldn't want anything to happen to my little Princess."~ The Vampire King said, as he appeared floating above the two ladies, smirking some with his usual sly and playful demeanor.

"I am NOT your princess." Fionna growled, while more blush covered her cheeks at the male's teasing-like complement. "And where have you been? You're super late!" She frowned, yelling at the guy, a bit upset.

"I'm sorry, geez. No need to bite my head off." The male put a finger to his ear, blocking out the girl's yelling. Suddenly he got an idea. "Unless..." He floated over to Fionna, lowering his eyelids in an amused look, placing his left hand upon his same-side cheek. "...could it be you're looking forward to our date?"~ He raised an eyebrow, his fangs showing in a toothy grin.

Completely embarrassed, Fionna's face turned immensely red as her eyes widen looking at Marshall. Then in the blink of an eye, she closed her own, punching the male in his left arm with her right hook. "s-Shut up! i-I just didn't want to wait all day for you." She turned away from him, folding her arms again. "And besides, this is NOT a date, got it?"

"Oww... Aww lighten up, Fionna, I was only kidding... geez." He winced, rubbing his arm sorely, snickering a little on the inside, completely intriguing by the female's actions, desiring her more.

"All right, all right enough you two, let's just get this over with, shall we?" The cat said, pushing the two into Lumpy Space Prince's place, where the party was just getting started.


	2. Chapter 2: The Surprise at the Party

**Chapter 2: The Surprise at the Party**

"All right you guys! Thanks for coming to my party; I hope you're ready to have some fuuuunnn."~ Lumpy Space Prince said to his guests, his bratty-like voice annoying as always.

"Whoa, it looks really lively here, it's like everyone from Ooo came!" Fionna said, looking around and noticing some familiar faces.

"Mhm! I hear ya, baby."~ Cake said, seeing Lord Monochromicorn, her boyfriend, over at the punch bowl. "Well I'll see you guys later, and you better not do anything to Fionna!" She narrowed her eyes looking at Marshall.

"Don't worry; I'll make sure he doesn't." Fionna replied back, reassuring the cat.

"Uh huh. I trust ya baby." She smiled and ran over to Lord Monochromicorn.

Fionna waved, watching her friend go.

Marshall looked over to Fionna, sneerly smiling. "So what do you wanna do?"

"Hm, not sure, I guess I should mingle with everyone." She said, looking back at the male.

The vampire's smile faded into a sideways frown and shrugged. "Suit yourself I guess." He then floated away, feeling a bit disappointed that she didn't want to stay with him.

Blinking some, Fionna shrugged herself and moseyed on over to the dance floor where most of the Candy Kingdom inhabitants were. Suddenly she was pushed by someone, who was laughing behind her. She turned around to see Marshall, holding his stomach, grinning.

"Marshall!" She stamped her foot, upset at the male.

He playfully flew over her head into the crowd of the party, still laughing.

"Hey! Get back here you jerk!" She started out after the male, prying her way through the colorful party goers when suddenly she bumped into one who looked really familiar.

"f-Fionna?!"


	3. Ch3 Familiar Faces Different Names Pt1

**Chapter 3: Familiar Faces, Different Names Part 1**

The familiar voice turned his self around, revealing himself to the female, who recognized him immediately.

-gasp- "Gumball?!" The girl surprisingly widens her eyes, covering her mouth with both of her palms. "w-What are you doing here? I thought you said you couldn't come tonight."

The Candy Kingdom's Prince smiled at the girl, laughing a little at her face. "I snuck out of the castle and came in secret. Nobody but Lord Monochromicorn knows I came. I wanted it to be a surprise. I was actually just about to call you to tell you the news."

"o-Oh... I see." She smiled, looking away in an attempt to find Marshall before Gumball did.

"Is something wrong? I thought you'd be happier." He raised a brow, a bit confused by her lack of amusement with his arrival.

"Fionna, there you are. I was looking for you." Marshall flew overhead the both of them and immediately locked eyes with his rival. "Oh well look who decided to grace us with his presence." He said sarcastically, barring his fangs at the Prince.

"Well hello to you as well, Marshall." The Prince also said sarcastically, frowning at the Vampire King. "To what to I owe this pleasure?"

"Well for starters, you are talking to Fionna." Marshall said, getting more and more annoyed with being around the other male.

"Is that a problem? I see nothing wrong with a conversation with someone I know." Gumball replied slyly, grinning a little basically saying 'Fionna is mine, back off.'

"What are you doing here, Gumball? Don't you have any prince-y things to do?"

"I did actually but I snuck out and came to see her, I'll have you know."

"Humph, you do realize you made her wait outside in the cold?! If I hadn't shown up... So you stood her up, huh? Some prince you are." Marshall folded his arms, floating down safely now in front of both Fionna and the prince.

"Oh don't you dare start you, Red Sucker. I am a better, far better person than you are and I didn't 'stand her up' for your information, though I don't have to explain myself to the likes of someone like you." The Prince said, a bit fed up with this conversation encounter.

"Guys, please! It's not a contest to see who gets to spend time with me. We can all have fun at this party together, okay?"

But neither of the boys heard a word, continuing to argue at the point of yelling where everyone at the party could hear, stopping it completely totally at each others' necks.

Fionna went to find Cake who was still mingling with Lord Monochromicorn. "Cake! Help me out here! Marshall and Gumball are butting heads with each other and they won't listen to a word I say!"

Cake whistled, acting like nothing Fionna said was heard, rocking back and forth on her paws.

"Cake!"

"I'm sorry Sweetie but I can't help you with this one."

-sigh- "Fine, I'll handle this myself." She stomped off going back to the boys.

"Then what exactly what were you doing for my information, Royal Pain?" Marshall said, growling some as his eyes turned red with anger.

"Marshall, that's enough, stop this!" Fionna said, stepping back in the middle of the boys, trying to break up the fight before it got any worse.

"No, Fionna, let me handle this." The Prince said, pushing her gently to the side to be in front of Marshall again. "Listen Marshall, if you're asking for a fight, I won't do it."

"Heh, a fight? You think you can hurt me, Marshall Lee, the Vampire King? Ha, that's funny." The Vampire King laughed and floated upwards behind Gumball, pushing him to the ground.

-gasp- "Gumball!" Fionna ran over to help the fallen male to his feet by giving him her hand. "You okay?" She said, concerned about the male's well being.

Gumball took the female's hand and nodded with a smile, though on the inside he was quite embarrassed with her seeing him like that and for her to help him. "Thank you, Fionna. I'm glad you care enough about me to help. You look lovely in that dress by the way. ~" He said, winking to her.

A sudden blush covered the female's cheeks once she helped him up, embarrassed by his compliment. "t-Thanks." She stammered, looking away, smiling a little.

"Oh come on, is that the best you can come up with?" Marshall scoffed. "'You look lovely in that dress.'" He teased, saying Gumball's complement mockingly. "Pftt, you seriously think that's a compliment? Well you know what I'd call that? L - A - M - E. That's what that was. LAME!"

"All right that does it; I've had enough outta you, Marshall Lee!" Gumball said, completely snapped at the vampire and tackles him down, rolling on the ground with him.

The party was filled with gasping in shock at the Candy Kingdom ruler's action, watching him fight with the Vampire King.

"Guys! Stop this!" Fionna yelled, trying to get them to leave each other alone. "Cake," She said as she turned to the cat. "Help me out here!"

"Sorry Fionna, but there's no way I'm getting involved in this one." Cake said, looking at the fight.

With an angry groan, Fionna entered the fight in an attempt to break the boys apart.

... It was in that moment that our heroine's life was about to change forever.


	4. Ch3 Familiar Faces Different Names Pt2

**Chapter 3: Familiar Faces, Different Names Part 2 **

**In another galaxy...**

"Finn! Come on, Bubblegum isn't going to wait all day."

"I know man; I just wanted to look nice. You know, to impress her and stuff." The human boy said to his dog as he looked in the bathroom mirror, trying to tie his bow tie. "I just don't want anything to go wrong."

"Everything will be fine, don't worry, my brotha.~ You just gotta chill and relax. Nothing will go wrong if that happens."

"Yeah, I'll try that. Thanks Jake." ("I just really hope that the Ice King doesn't ruin tonight.") He sighed, thinking to himself as he finished getting dressed. "Kay let's go."

"Right!"

**At the party...**

"Finn, Jake, you made it, oh I'm so glad! I didn't think you'd come. You know, being heroes and all. Busy busy, as they would say."

("Oh wow... P.B. looks amazing.") The male's heart began to race as he gazed upon the Candy Kingdom's Princess.

"No problem, Princess, Finn was really looking forward to...- OW! Finn!"

The male stepped on the dog's foot to shut him up. "Hm, what Jake?" ("Dude! Not cool!") Finn glared at his adopted brother, hoping he got the message he was thinking.

("Oh right... sorry man. Oww...") "Uh, so what's the party for anyway, Bubblegum?"

"Oh right! I totally forgot to tell you. I'm unveiling my latest and greatest creation! The Galaxy Teleporter. Or the G.T.P. for short."

"Mathematical! What's it do...?"

The Princess giggled while looking at the 15 year old's confused face. "You'll see. Now then..." She clapped her hands getting everyone's attention that was at the party. "Hear ye, hear ye! Everyone gather 'round. The demonstration of my new invention is about to begin!"

**Everyone gathers around Bubblegum as she walks on stage to a machine-looking thing with a cloth over it.**

"Introducing the Galaxy Teleporter! It can send you to other worlds in the blink of an eye!" Bubblegum pulled the cloth off of the machine, looking at Finn, with a smile.

**Everyone "Ooohs" and "Ahhhs" filled the room** as** they look at the new invention.**

The male blushed a little, looking at Princess Bubblegum who was looking back at him.

"But how is a person supposed to return, Princess?" The Vampire Queen, Marceline said, floating in midair as she looked at the female.

"Good question, Marceline. I shall answer with a demonstration... Finn the Human, will you be my test subject?"

The male's eyes widen as he blushed again, his heartbeat rising for he was shocked that the Princess called out for him to join her on stage. "s-Sure, Princess." He answered, getting from his seat in the front of the audience to go on stage, a bit nervous.

"Hey, I wanna come to!" The magical dog stretched himself onto the stage with Finn and Bubblegum.

"Excellent! The more the merrier. Now, you boys take this and place it around your head. It's a collar that will allow you to return to the Candy Kingdom safely."

**The boys put the collar on themselves, readying themselves for the teleportation.**

"Kay, the collar's on, P.B."

"Yeah, mine too."

"Ok! Now my assistants will step into the teleporter, and I shall then send the two of them to another galaxy!"


	5. Ch3 Familiar Faces Different Names Pt3

**Chapter 3: Familiar Faces, Different Names Part 3**

Then another interruption was heard in the crowd. The source: Marceline, again.

"But how will we be able to see that they actually went to another galaxy? Who knows? You could just be making this up and they just disappear for a while. The skeptical, but clever undead female smirked, folding her arms still looking at Princess Bubblegum with her dark black eyes.

Frowning, the Princess looked back at Marceline, knowing immediately what she was up to and decided to play along for a bit, for she knew in the end her plan wouldn't work. "Another good question." She said, with a bit of bite in her voice. "I have programmed the collars with image fields that will show everything the holder or wearer sees." ("Take that, Marcy.")

("Hm, not bad, Bonnibel. But not good enough.") "You could be just making up the images in their heads, projecting images – cough, cough – FAKE ones aren't a challenge for you, are they, Bonnibel?~" ("Hook, Line, and Sinker! What now, Gummy Bear?")

The audience was in shock by Marceline's words, gasping and whispering among themselves.

("Now to bring it home. Hard.") Especially when you're pretty much – ahem – fake yourself." The Vampire Queen floats up over the crowd to young Finn, wrapping her arm around his neck in a friendly matter; her eyes still focus set on Bubblegum, curious to see her next move, certain that victory was in her grasp.

Flabbergasted, the Princess's eyes widen. At her wits end with Marceline's attitude, she slammed down her foot. "What are you saying?! Are you implying that I'm FAKE?!"

"Well… feelings wise, yes. But not to worry, Bonnibel, you aren't the only one, **isn't that right, Finn?" **She whispered in the male's ear but loud enough for everyone else to hear, nudging him playfully.

"HUH?! I'm totally honest with my feelings! What are you talking about?! Finn is too! He has a heart of gold! Isn't that right, Finn?"

"y-Yeah, I'm honest…" The male looked away, blushing a little.

"Marcy, stop! Bubblegum, doesn't have anything to hide. Now can we please go back to teleporting?!" Jake yelled, eager to get back to the presentation, and not wanting to cause a big fight among the girls.

"Not now, Jake! Come on, Finn, you believe me, don't you?" P.B. pouted, giving puppy dog eyes to the male.

"Of course he does, isn't that right, Finn? After all, you'd believe anything she would say, wouldn't you?" Marceline showed a toothy grin, frowning happily.

"Finn, what is she talking about?" Bubblegum looked at the boy, raising an eyebrow, confused as she walked towards him.

"Uh…" Finn looked away, rubbing at his neck as sweat rolled down his face, nervously taking steps back as the Princess walked to him, putting more pressure on him.

"Finn!" The Princess called out to him.

"Finn!" Marceline also called out.

The male's head echoed of Bubblegum's and Marceline's voices as he held it, feeling like his brain was going to explode, took a deep breath preparing to scream.


End file.
